vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skarlet
Summary Skarlet is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). Before that, however, she was a subject of fan speculation that began with rumors of a glitch in Mortal Kombat II. Originally, Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret in Mortal Kombat II, though this was speculated to be a coding glitch from Kitana, much like Ermac, who had supposedly been a color glitch from Scorpion. The female kombatant known as Skarlet is actually a being made by Shao Kahn himself, due to the fact that he trusted very few people. Shao Kahn created Skarlet by collecting the blood of countless warriors, and infusing them with sorcery. A literally bloodthirsty warrior, Skarlet gained strength from the blood of her opponents, which meant that she was only released by her master as a last resort. As such, she is typically kept chained until he had a need of her services. During the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he released her on a mission: to uncover Quan Chi's true intentions. Should she discover any plot to destroy her creator, she is tasked with eliminating any such threats. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Skarlet Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Classification: Genetic Experiment Age: Unknown Attack Potency: Street Level Range: Several meters with projectiles Speed: Superhuman Durability: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class KJ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Her tanto, kunai's and kodachi swords Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, skilled swordswoman, blood manipulation, can absorb blood from other people to make her stronger, has logia-like Intangibility Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Up Slash:' Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent upward. *'''-Dual Up Slash:' Skarlet adds an additional hit. '-Down Slash:' Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent downward. *'-Dual Down Slash:' Skarlet adds an additional hit. '-Dagger Toss:' Skarlet throws two of the kunai strapped to her leg. *'-Double Daggers:' Skarlet throws four kunai. '-Air Dagger:' Skarlet throws a kunai in the air. *'-Tri Air Dagger:' Skarlet throws 3 kunais at a time. '-Blood Ball:' Skarlet stabs herself and throws a ball composed of her own blood at the opponent. '-Blood Drop:' Skarlet teleports above and behind her opponent and slashes them. *'-Blood Stomp:' Skarlet stabs the opponent, digging her swords into their shoulder blades until they fall down, and then rolls off them. (MK 2011) '-Red Dash:' Skarlet dashes forward, leaving a blood trail behind her. *'-Krimson Dash:' Lets Skarlet dash a longer distance. '-Red Slide:' Skarlet slides on a pool of blood and attacks her enemies. '-Blood Bank:''' Skarlet flips forward, whereupon connecting, she delivers a brutal palm strike into her opponent's nose area, breaking the skull, followed by a reverse kick, piercing their eye cavity with the heel of her boot. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Swordsmen Category:Blood Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists